


Sweet Dreams

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a goddamn miracle, wow something without viper, written on notes on iphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Python has a piss poor sleep schedule. Cub does not like that.
Relationships: Cubfan135/PythonGB
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Dreams

Python yawned loudly and stretched, feeling multiple joints pop in a mostly good way. One or two hurt but that was to be expected. He shook off the pain and continued checking his robotic half with a tired expression. When was the last time he slept, honestly? 

A knock on his door caught his attention. “Come in” -He curtly stated, peeved at being disturbed. Cub walked in after opening the door and it was clear that he noticed Python’s tired expression right away. “Before you ask, last time I slept was three days ago.”

“You really gotta get your sleep schedule under control. It’s not good for you, Py.”

“Neither is harming but I relasped a few days ago.” He could tell Cub flinched at that comment without even having to look at him. Cub had found him in the middle of a breakdown and patched him up, though Python’s scabs would soon turn to scars to remind him of his failure to keep clean. “Now, what do you need?”

“Nevermind what I came here for. You need sleep. So, go to bed, Python.” Cub picked Python up despite his protests and carried him bridal style to bed before setting him down gently. “I’m not leaving until I’m sure you’ll sleep and not sneak off as soon as I’m gone.” God, he knew Python a little too well. 

“I need to work on my robotics.”

“Doc and Iskall can help in the morning. Sleep.” Cub gave a stern look as he tucked Python in. Python pouted at being treated like a damn toddler but relented once Cub sat next to him. 

“I don’t need sleep, Cubby.” He yawned loudly and heard Cub chuckle. “Just tired from working on my robotics.” He tried to get up and go back to his wheelchair-his leg braces were low on energy- but Cub gently shoved him back down. “Ugh,” he groaned out.

“What do I need to do to get you to actually sleep?” Cub chuckled and tucked Python in again. “Do I actually need to climb in bed with you?”

“...Yes.”

“Alright. Scoot over.” Python did so and Cub climbed in next to him, gently pulling him close and playing with his hair. “I feel like I spoil you a bit too much,” he chuckled out.” 

“You do but you love me~” Python kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before nuzzling into his chest. Cub had Py’s favorite cologne on and that alone made Python giggle. “Even wearing that cologne of yours I love? God, you really do love me.”

“I do. Now, hush up and sleep.” Cub pulled the blanket over both of them fully and kissed Python as the cyborg yawned and slowly succumbed to sleep. 

>PythonGB went to bed. Sweet Dreams!


End file.
